flip_coinfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas
Atlas Twelve is a traveling bounty hunter, and one of the last of the Twelve Royal Family. Atlas's job is to travel the world, searching for the other Royal Families, and taking their coins. Although Atlas has a coin himself, he refuses to let the power go to his head. He's out to restore balance to The World by getting rid of the coins and, thusly, the Royal Families. His plan is to bury the coins under the sea floor. Since Atlas is going against the grain, and could very well put his family, friends, and country in danger, Dr. Strudwick builds Atlas a robot bodyguard, who goes by the name of Tipp. At first, Atlas is highly weary of Tipp, and refuses his protection; after numerous near-death experiences, Atlas puts his pride aside and accepts Tipp as a friend and colleague. Atlas is one of the three people watched by Cobus Kappel through the Ether. He is one of the ones destined to partake in the Final Battle. Atlas's Coin Atlas's coin has a Medusa head of the HEADS side, and two intertwining snakes on the TAILS side. His coin decides whether or not someone should live or die. HEADS denotes death, TAILS denotes sparing. If the coin shall land on HEADS, his right arm will become a stone scythe. From there, he will take care of business. Appearance Atlas stands at 5'11", and weighs around 175 pounds. He has an average build and well-developed muscles. He has jet black, short, spiky hair, light brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Atlas has Bell's Palsy, and can only move the right half of his face. This was caused by a gunshot wound he suffered earlier in his life, when he was 23. Atlas is 31 now. Personality Atlas is quietly bold, and unassumingly manipulative. He doesn't have to wish for anything to happen; sometimes, things just happen to him. He used to be outgoing and loud, but nowadays, he's constantly looking out for himself. When Tipp's around, he really starts to loosen up. He considers himself rather unlucky. Atlas is mostly a stoic individual, when it comes to interaction with others. He rarely speaks above a mumble, for he doesn't want to bring any attention to himself for the most part. Atlas's fashion sense is unique, and he usually wears things that wouldn't normally go together. History As a child, Atlas decided he would abandon his surnames, Carolina-Smithersbee, and call himself Twelve. This rash decision caused his parents to be captured and killed by the Redd royal family. He grew up mostly alone in Australia into a brooding teenager. Around this time, he learned how to properly use his Medusa Coin. Soon after, when he was 21, he got a tattoo of the coin's design on his back. Two years later, Redd spies stationed in Melbourne were alerted of his location. Pfeiffer Nitro shot Atlas in the head, which injured him seriously. He went into a six-month coma, in which he says he communicated with the Greek goddess Astraea, who trained his mind and soul in the ways of justice. When Atlas recovered, he lost the use of the left half of his face, and his left ear. His brain healed, and the bullet was removed successfully. He slept through his 24th birthday. From then, a man named Dr. Strudwick contacted Atlas in secret, and built him a bodyguard named Tipp. As a present for his 28th birthday, Atlas received Tipp as a bodyguard and a friend for day to come. Atlas is 31 now. Trivia * His birthday is December 20th, and his sign is Sagittarius. * his favorite dessert is flan, and other pudding-like desserts. His least favorite type of food is spicy food. * He loves waffles. A lot. * His favorite color is black. Category:Characters